The purpose of the Precision Medicine approach is to investigate new strategies to reduce health disparities and promote health equity by exploring research that merges individual-level factors with contextual factors that influence an individual?s risk for disease. The Precision Medicine approach integrates multiple disciplines and promotes strong collaborations between researchers, community members, policy delegations, health organizations, and governmental agencies. The Research Design and Data Analysis Core (RDDA) of the Yale Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (YALE-TCC) will deploy a diverse set of rigorous, analytic methods to support precision medicine research and create innovative leadership and skills strengthening exercises to promote the activities of YALE-TCC stakeholders, both academic and non-academic. RDDA will also work closely with the Biomedical Informatics Core (BIC) to support individual and contextual data integration, ensure data quality and relevance, and manage researcher and key stakeholder data access to ensures data availability and security. To accomplish these goals, RDDA will: 1) lead the data analyses of the embedded subprojects and of the YALE-TCC evaluation components using quantitative and qualitative analytic approaches; 2) support the design and analysis of pilot projects and demonstration projects; 3) strengthen precision medicine research capacity in the region and provide training activities for the YALE-TCC consortium members; and 4) establish and enforce, in close collaboration with BIC, YALE-TCC protocols for data management, storage, security, privacy, and sharing. Through these activities, RDDA will facilitate transdisciplinary collaboration to promote the implementation of precision medicine research to improve health outcomes for minority populations across Region II, which includes New York, Puerto Rico, and the U.S. Virgin Islands.